Los merodeadores
by NecraM Niniel
Summary: tras leer hp quede como con gusto a poco con las razones de Snape para hacer lo que hizo, me faltaba algo y aquí esta.


_cuando leí por primera vez los libros de hp sentí que le habían robado una escenilla que explicara el profundo odio de Severus por James, y me imagine bueno algo "alternativo" y aquí está._

_**Los merodeadores**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se había establecido una rutina entre ellos, intentarían humillar a Severus hasta las lágrimas, era la meta que no habían logrado cumplir y que se habían propuesto para ese año. Hace unos días casi lo habían logrado…

Severus colgaba cabeza abajo de las ramas de un árbol, cuando le quitaron los calzoncillos en público.

-¿qué es esa cosa?- dijo colagusano

-Ahora entiendo porque andaba encorvado- susurro Remus atónito. Pero sin dar una nueva mirada al chico.

La bromita no estaba resultando del todo como la habían planeado, por suerte Lily ya había dado media vuelta y no le había visto, así que acabaron el hechizo de golpe, liberándolo para arrastrarlo al lago y entre burlas lo arrojaron ahí lanzándole de paso unos fregotegos más dejándolo cubierto de burbujas.

Luego, volvieron a la sala común donde se arrellanaron en los mullidos sillones a regodearse un rato con la escenita.

-Ja ja ja viste como se puso verde con la boca llena de jabón- exclamo Sirius con una sonrisa macabra.

-Estaba que vomitaba, tenemos que repetirlo- dijo peter.

- Al menos, le hicimos un favor al dejarlo limpio- dijo entre risas Lunático.

- El muy idiota creyó que podía con nosotros- pronunció un jactancioso James echándose en el sillón en una carcajada, sin embargo su felicidad no era completa…

No debieron quitarle los calzoncillos, Potter no podía creer que su némesis tuviera "eso", claro que él era el capitán de quidditch de Griffindor, y le había dado la victoria innumerables veces a su equipo, también había aprobado sus ramos con notas decentes, no era un insufrible sabelotodo mugroso como ese Slytherin, pero el colmo es que el tipo además de ser el mejor amigo de "su" Lily, tuviera "eso" ¿acaso esa era la razón de su amistad?, no, no era posible su Lily no podía ser amiga de Quejicus por esa razón. ¿o sí?

Esa noche se fueron a dormir como era habitual en su habitación compartida, aunque los ronquidos rítmicos de colagusano se dejaron oír al poco rato, y también la respiración acompasada de Lupín, ni James ni Sirius lograron conciliar el sueño. En cuanto se hizo claro que los demás no despertarían abrieron las cortinas de sus camas para hablar.

-Ya se entiende porque hay un tipo tan feo caminado por ahí- susurro James sin necesidad de explicar más.

-Te apuesto a que es marica- le respondió Sirius. La idea le consolaba de alguna manera, y en sus ojos negros apareció un brillo alucinado-… creo que conozco la manera de "joderlo" definitivamente.

- nah…- dijo James- no seas maricón. - cogiendo la idea al vuelo. Y sin embargo la idea estaba ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

Les quedaban los últimos días en el colegio y si querían hacerle el último asalto a su némesis en algún corredor, era ahora o nunca, y sería al menos, la última oportunidad antes de partir de vacaciones. Habían preparado un pequeño caldo de cultivo con desechos de la cena y orines, antes de empezar el periodo de exámenes y lo habían dejado tomar consistencia unos días, sabían que no sería tan peligroso como una de las pociones que podían darle, y estaban confiados en atraparlo para hacérsela tragar, se la merecía después de haber pronunciado esas dos palabras que aun llenaban de lagrimas los ojos verdes y profundos de Lily, claro que siendo sinceros, si no las hubiera dicho también se la meterían por la garganta.

La figura oscura de Severus se veía a lo lejos, iba como siempre cabizbajo y perdido en uno de esos librillos en los que siempre llevaba metida la ganchuda nariz, ajeno a su entorno pero como siempre con la varita al alcance de la mano, se presentía que esos imbéciles le guardaban una sorpresa desagradable antes del fin del curso, y mirando el pasillo de piedra decidió apurar el paso. Perdido en la lectura que empezó en la estúpida clase de adivinación se rezagó y al parecer era el único ser vivo en esos pasillos.

Rara vez cometía una imprudencia así, pero estaba dolido por la indiferencia que le había demostrado últimamente su amada Lily, no solo había arruinado todo al unirse a los mortífagos residentes en Hogwart (ninguno había sido oficialmente aceptado en las filas del señor Tenebroso, aun) pero estaba tan acostumbrado a dejar salir ese insulto entre sus camaradas que ni siquiera lo pensó antes de dejarlo salir en el jardín y a ella, estúpido, estúpido, mil veces estúpido y malditas palabras que una vez dichas no había como borrar.

Sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca justo antes de sentir como el petrificus totalus le golpeaba en la espalda, "¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y distraído, estaba "meado de perro"?"

Lupín y Sirius salieron detrás de las armaduras a los costados con las varitas en alto, y una sonrisita petulante en el rostro.

-Caíste- dijo James desde atrás mientras le clavaba la varita entre los omóplatos y colagusano lanzaba una de esas risitas imbéciles y serviles.

-Los cuadros -dijo Lupín, no deseaba arriesgar su insignia de prefecto por una bromita y la imprudencia del sauce boxeador los condujo en tercero a un castigo que aun les escocía.

- estamos un poco lejos, pero creo que podemos arrastrarlo- dijo una voz alegre, ya habían acordado que el mejor lugar para actuar sin ser vistos por ojos indiscretos era la sala de los menesteres.

-Sirius, a veces me das miedo- canturreo colagusano.

-A ti que cosa no te hace mojar los pantalones -dijo James con sorna mientras se echaba la varita del Slytherin a un bolsillo de la túnica. Los demás le celebraron la genialidad como hacían siempre.

Le lanzaron un par de petrificus totalus más, un levicorpus, le cubrieron el rostro con su propia túnica para empujarlo por los pasillos y pasajes secretos sin temor de ser descubiertos gracias al mapa y la capa invisible con que lo ocultaron, je el plan iba saliendo a la perfección.

En cuanto entraron a la sala de los menesteres que extrañamente tenía unas butacas con cojines… le arrojaron al suelo, terminando los hechizos y antes de verle recuperar el control de su cuerpo se abalanzó James directamente y con un golpe le dejo sin aire y en el suelo.

Después de eso, llovieron patadas de los sanguinarios merodeadores. Malditos maricones re******* nunca le habían pegado con tanta saña, ni siquiera Tobias en sus peores momentos cuando lo arrastraba de las orejas casi arrancándolas (a veces las había desgarrado en su brutalidad, esa era la razón por la que se dejo el cabello largo en cuanto llego a Hogwarts) y luego lo pateaba hasta quedar sin aire… pero nunca le había dejado así, ¡cobardes!

Quejicus comenzó a toser sangre y solo entonces Remus recupero el sentido, quitándoles de encima a los demás.

Jadeando se pararon a su alrededor observando su obra maestra.

No… te… metas… con… Lily!- articulo entre resuellos James.

Aunque tenía a su némesis encogido en el suelo, aferrándose el vientre con un hilillo sangriento escurriéndose entre sus delgados labios, no estaba satisfecho.

Colagusano se sentó en una de las butacas a disfrutar la vista con los pequeños ojillos brillando y una sonrisita en el rostro. Sólo faltaba darle el menjunje. Y quería disfrutar la vista.

Sirius le cogió por el cabello grasiento, mientras Severus luchaba por liberarse de su agarre. Mirándoles con odio y sin una lagrima. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

La ira se atravesó en la garganta de James… lo odiaba… con todo su ser. Asqueroso engendro. Un tic nervioso apareció en su perfecto ojo derecho, mientras encontraba su mirada con la de Sirius, hizo que una sonrisa perversa atravesara las facciones aristocráticas de su amigo.

Si, fue James quien le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos grises en un rápido movimiento descubriendo las prietas y pálidas nalgas del chico, mientras Sirius le inmovilizaba contra su cuerpo, la excitación de la lucha, y las hormonas adolecentes le dieron la dureza necesaria para hacer lo que hizo entonces. Se bajo su propia ropa e introdujo en un rudo movimiento su miembro erecto en el cuerpo de su enemigo, cogiendo las delgadas caderas de Severus mientras clavaba las uñas en su piel, descargando el odio que sentía.

Severus sintió el rígido miembro del merodeador introduciéndose por la fuerza en su ya magullado cuerpo virgen, al tiempo que un involuntario grito se escapo de lo más profundo de la garganta del Slytherin. Se revolvió en un desesperado intento de liberación. Antes de sentir que lo cogía del cabello y tiraba con fuerza para hundirse una y otra vez en su cuerpo. Lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaron entonces por su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos?- grito Remus- … ¡déjenlo!.

-Cállate o tú sigues -le respondió Black.

Petigrew les miraba con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas.

El sonido de la carne golpeando a la carne acompañaba cada embate de su cuerpoacompañado de los jadeos de Potter y los gemidos de Severus.

-¡Déjalo! -Gritó desesperado Lupín, y apuntó con la varita a Sirius- esto no estaba en los planes… ¡"incarcerous"!

En ese momento y doblándose en dos, mientras daba los últimos empujes en el cuerpo de Snape alcanzo la liberación un jadeante James. Soltándolo y retirándose de su cuerpo.

-"Incarcerous"- grito Remus nuevamente atrapando a un lánguido Potter

El delgado moreno quedo tirado en el suelo vencido por sus cobardes enemigos lloriqueando en su dolor. Mientras Potter agitado y atado se regodeaba con la escena, la dejaría grabada por siempre en su memoria.

-Camina- dijo Remus apuntando con su varita a un enajenado y sonriente James Potter- y tu Peter… muévete si no quieres que te delate al director. ¡MUEVETE!- Grito sacándolo del trance en que se encontraba.

Snape se quedo ahí humillado y lloriqueando hasta que las puntadas dolorosas que atravesaban su cuerpo se hacían más distantes. VENGANZA era la palabra que le gritaba su cuerpo con cada puntada dolorosa. Un odio oscuro y vengativo lleno su corazón hasta el último rinconcito aniquilando cualquier otro sentimiento… ya se cobraría la deuda de hoy. No sabía el cómo ni cuándo, pero sería lento y doloroso. Con ese pensamiento en mente se levanto chequeando sus heridas, y la sangre que empapaba su rostro y entrepiernas.

Maldito Potter y malditos merodeadores.


End file.
